So Not Pure Of Heart
by Noc-Mel
Summary: What happens when Demyx gets a hold of a fragile potion? Rating might be raised in later chapters.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

So Not Pure Of Heart

* * *

He was depressed. And, in his opinion, he had a damn good reason to be.

Nobody wanted to talk to him. Maybe…just maybe they were all jealous! Yes, jealous because he, Number IX, had a heart and they didn't.

No, they talked to him yesterday. So that wasn't it. Not to mention jealousy is a feeling.

He started to look for someone, anyone who would talk to him.

He couldn't find his Superior, but it's not like he wanted to talk to him, anyway. Almost every person (or nobody) who talked to the Superior would tend to get a lecture of some sorts, and Number IX had already memorized the "The Stars Don't Go To Heaven" one.

Number II decided that 'now was a good of time as any' to play target practice on blondes with mullets. One certain person who just _happened_ to fall into this category thought that it was the perfect time to practice his running and screaming skills. "Dance, Waterboy, dance!"

Number III threatened to; quote: "Stab you until your organs are the _outside_ of your body."

Demyx really didn't want to talk to Vexen. But, even if he did, Number IV had locked himself in his lab.

He found Number V playing chess against Number X, and Lexaeus was winning. Luxord was one for cards, not board games, anyway.

Number VI was no where to be found, but Demyx figured Zexion could smell him a mile away. Which, he could.

Demyx didn't like Number VII enough to go look for him. He tended to stare at Saïx's scar.

He found Number VIII and Number XIII play _his_ Play Station. HIS. But Demyx wasn't one for confrontations ad was kinda sorta completely scared of Axel. These opposites definitely didn't attract.

He found Number XI in his garden. Demyx enjoyed talking to Marluxia, although Marluxia felt different. After being threatened to be decapitated (for what felt like the third time), Demyx decided that maybe now wasn't the best time.

He never sought out Number XII's company. The last time he did, well, let's just say it almost lead to molestation.

It was one of those humid and dry (but still dark) days, out in The World That Never Was. And Demyx didn't dare go outside, not after what Axel had told him.

"Do you know how many people get raped out in those alleys on nights like this?" the red head smirked, Roxas snickering next to him.

Oh how he _hated_ being trapped in that stupid castle. And he would've gone to Atlantica, but Sora had been there recently and those fish got pretty hostile.

He wandered the castle instead, hallway after identical hallway. How he could ever find his way any where was beyond him. Probably because it's the only thing he does night in and night out, exploring the castle.

Demyx was amazed to find the door to the gym unlocked, seeing as how only the Superior and Lexaeus had the keys. And, considering that if anyone ever wanted to use said gym, they would ignore the door and portal in.

His favorite thing in the Castle, besides The Hall of Empty Melodies, was the Olympic sized thirteen lane swimming pool.

He took off his jacket, leaving it in a heap on the floor next to him. Underneath, he wore a black long sleeve v-neck shirt, standard with the uniform. Demyx was probably one of the only Members who wouldn't dare to go out of dress code. But it was out of pure fear he felt towards his Superior, not loyalty.

Next he took off his gloves, boots, and socks, and then rolled up the legs of his pants. He let his feet dangle into the cold water of the pool.

Said pool sat in an air conditioned room, just off of the main gym. The gym was on the bottom floor.

Why he didn't see it sooner…a person was _actually_ swimming in the pool. Demyx could've sworn he was the only one who knew how to swim.

He watched the person swim and climb out of the pool.

His mouth dropped open.

Now would be a good time to explain why no one wants to be around Demyx.

* * *

"But…I…the Superior…" 

"I don't want to hear it. _He_ should have known better than to send _you._ And, if _he_ did send _you_, than _you_ should have a note." And with that, the door to Vexen's lab closed in Demyx's face.

He pouted. "Worked last time," he muttered, arms crossed, walking away.

Sit and wait. Plan B was that simple. Vexen just _had to_ leave that lab sometime. Right?

Number IX was woken up from his dream about a mermaid who died when she tried to play an electric guitar underwater when he heard a door click shut. Demyx was a very light sleeper. Or his dream got too graphic.

Whatever it was, Demyx knew he was caught. It wasn't a dirty blonde leaving the room, but a blue haired person…err…nobody.

He sighed. _Zexion._ Of course Zexy would tell Vexen that there was a person sleeping outside his lab, hidden behind that one plant that Marluxia found in Pride Lands and put in a pot out in the hall.

Demyx wished he had a watch. He could find plenty of water proof ones…but he was too scared to break dress code.

He looked out a nearby window, instead. The moon was right where it was before he fell asleep. But the moon never moved, so it was hard to determine the time.

As Demyx started to crawl out from behind the plant, the door to Vexen's lab opened. The scientist himself came out, this time, never looking at where Demyx was hiding.

Number IX sighed, relieved that, even if Zexy knew where he was, he would never tell.

"It's none of their business to know where the other Members are," he had heard Zexion say once. "Unless they ask me directly where someone was, or if I sense it is important."

And so, the race began. Demyx had no clue how long Vexen would be gone, and wasn't planning on finding out.

Getting in was the easy part. Getting out without setting off any traps or alarms, well, how he did that was way beyond him. But he had got what he had come for.

The new potion Vexen was rumored to be making. Demyx was sure it was finished, for it was corked. Demyx felt that it was his…duty to test the potion, to see if it (and Vexen, ultimately) was successful.

Number IX was smart enough to not test the potion on him self. But he did face a challenge: Who to test the potion on.

He wouldn't even _dare_ to test the potion on his Superior. He wouldn't test it on Vexen or Zexion, either, seeing as how they would automatically know it was him.

Demyx got an idea. Not a very good idea to most, but it was pure genius to him.

The potion was clear…and…yes! Perfect plan.

* * *

"HA! I win. Again. For the seventh time. In a row." Axel grinned. 

"You don't need to rub it in," Roxas stated, resting his chin in his hands. He watched the little pixel character dance around the screen until Axel snapped him out of it.

"I'm tired of winning," he winked. "We should take a break…maybe get something to drink?"

"Sure," the blonde shrugged, dropping his controller with a soft thud onto the ground and stood, starting out the door.

Axel was one of those that loved to show off the fact that he could teleport where he wanted to, when ever he wanted to.

"You can't stand the thought of stairs, can you?"  
"Uh…nope," Axel shrugged, heading through a Dark Portal he had created seconds before. Roxas merely sighed and followed, knowing full well that it would take less time to walk to the kitchen then it would be to portal to it.

The kitchen was the original design of Oblivion Castle, really. It was so white that it was almost blue, and was quite empty. It was also the second or third largest room in The Castle That Never Was, seeing as how it has a rectangular table seated for thirteen. Pretty much everyone ate together, with the exception of the Superior, who often enjoyed dining (and pretty much being) alone.

"Why is there always nothing to eat here?" Axel whined, searching the fridge.

Roxas shrugged. He was good at that, shrugging. That and staring off into space…

"Maybe because we only eat because we only remember eating in our past lives but we really don't need to?" Roxas wanted to say, but figured that Axel would only stare at him blankly, and went back to what he did best: he shrugged.

Axel frowned at Roxas, wanted to shake him and demand answers, but knew that would get him no where in this food crisis.

"Hey, look," Roxas said, pointing at a seemingly empty glass on the dining table.

"It was probably Demyx; he _does_ tend to leave glasses out all the time." Axel frowned at the glass, instead. It _was_ sitting in from of Demyx's place, anyway.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not thirsty," he said, walking away. The red head pouted, but followed Roxy, none-the-less.

* * *

If one didn't know better, one would think that Number IV lived in the laboratory. _His_ laboratory, really. 

Vexen didn't really let anyone go into his lab, with the exception of Zexion (who was considered one of the smartest Members). Or, if the nobody had the permission of the Superior.

But…how often do people sneak in and steal things? Okay, okay, so it's only Axel or Demyx. But still! It takes him a long time to make those potions, and they should learn to mind their own business.

Crashes were common in the lab, but were still annoying. And they always seem to spark the curiosity of at least one member.

"What are you doing?" he would asked, eyes wide.

"Go away, Number IX," Vexen would snap.

And, although the tears in his eyes were obvious, Demyx always managed to keep his voice steady. "Why?"

"You aren't really interested in this." Vexen had a hard time believing that Demyx _really_ wanted to know, that he was _really_ interested.

It was probably one of those rare times where Demyx actually got the hint and left.

But today was different. There were crashes, but no Number IX. Vexen should've been happy…content. Unfortunately, it lead to Vexen believing, no, knowing that it was indeed Number IX who had stole his newest and most fragile potion.

Now, to warn the others about the potion before…

* * *

The good thing about being a small Organization is that news travels fairly quickly. So, but the time someone _had_ seen Demyx, everyone knew about the missing potion. (Although what it did was still a mystery.) No one would let Demyx near them, basically shunning the poor child. 

That means we caught up with the story and can go back to the pool.

In the next chapter.


End file.
